Adventures in Homestuck
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: Come Join Me In My Adventure2 In )(ome2tuck Let2 Begin 2hall We?


It was cold, oh so very cold. I could feel water lapping against my frozen limbs, where am I? Groaning I forced my eyes to open, I was greated by a very strange sight. My skin was a light grey instead of my regular pale pink, sitting up I grabbed my head feeling very dizzy. My fingers brushed against something hard jutting out of my skull and I froze as pleasure shot down my spine. Hurriedly I crawled over to the water to se what it was. When I finally looked in I just stared, my ears were gone replaced by fins that fluttered about with each breath and gills on my neck that did the same.

"W) (at T) (e ) (ell ) (appened Tooo Me?" I ask looking around confused.

"Wwhat do you mean young lass? You must havve hit your head hard to not remember anyfin. Names Orphaner Dualscar. Wwhat is your young scallywwag? That is if you remember." I froze looking up at a tale male that stood in the had clearly just walked up out of the water because his armor was soaked. Wait... Armor? Why the hell was he wearing armor?

"Umm... Katana I T) (ink... Yea) ( Katana Zevou2!" I smile proud of remembering at least that.

"Wwell Katana you took one nasty fall, I'm amazed that you evven survvived the fall lassy and wwithout a single wwound." Wait I fell? From where? I look around and spot a very tall cliff about three yards away, from there? I should be dead!

") (ow Did I Even 2urvive T) (at?" I ask mostly myself.

"I don't knoww but you better return to your hivve the sun is going to rise soon. I don't wwant such a lovvely lass to be killed." Okay now this guy is just flirting with me... Wait hive? Do I even have one?

"Don't tell me you don't havve a hivve..."

"I'm 2orry But I Dooon't Remember..." He sighs and holds out a hand, cautiously I set my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"Wwell you can stay wwith me on my ship till you remember lass." With that he dragged me into the ocean. If it were under any other circumstances I would have flipped my shit, but his strong grasp on my hand soothed me more than any words. I almost freaked when we fully submerged into the ocean.

"Just breathe lassy, you're not a lowwblood you just need to breathe." I hadn't even realized that I had been holding my breath. Shakily I exhaled and inhaled, it was like breathing air even though it was clearly salt water.

"Sea just like breathin air." He chuckles making me blush lightly, he noticed this and stared at me.

"W) (at?" I ask, he just shakes his head.

"Wwhere wwe are goin young lassy just don't flush or get cut... I wwouldn't wwant such a pretty gill culled." C-culled? Did I hear him right? I stared at him scared, w-would he cull me? There was a loud roar that snapped me out of my terror as I looked towards the sorce of the sound. A giant Sea Dragon Lusus was charging at us clearly pissed off as fuck.

"Get dowwn lassy I'll deal wwith this." Dualscar growls grabbing his large harpoon gun from his back and aimed it at the lusus. Loud hissing could be heard from the Sea Dragon, right before he shot it I rammed into him making him miss the Lusus entirely. It stopped and stared at me both heads hissing but softer than before.

"2toop It Oookay! T) (ere I2 Nooo Need Tooo Kill T) (i2 Lu2u2!" I shout at Dualscar who stared at me stunned. No not me, the lusus behind me as both heads nuzzled into my sides making me giggle. The loud hissing was now just a quiet purring and the thick fur covering both heads really tickled! I giggled loudly and tried pushing the heads away which earned me a soft growl.

"Wwell I sea that you havve found your lusus lassy. Wwell then I'll be on my wway then." Dualscar mutters as he begins to swim away. The lusus huffed and swatted him back towards us with it's huge fur covered tail.

"Wwoah! Hey wwatch it!" The lusus just growled at him the eyes on both heads narrowing.

"I'm Gue22ing T) (at 2) (e Doe2n't Want You To Leave Ju2t Yet." I giggle, hugging the head closest to me. It erupted in soft purring and nuzzled into my side.


End file.
